Why Freddie Bristow Quit Trying
by Lannawannabe
Summary: ever wonder why ol' Freddie boy gave up? here's your answer...


Why Freddie Bristow Quit Trying  
  
By: Lannawannabe  
  
Note: This is probably and AU story, because I can't find anywhere in the Voyager timeline that would facilitate this. Bummer, huh.  
  
Disclaimer: blah, blah, blah, own nothing, blah, blah, blah, don't sue, blah, blah, blah, and now to the story.  
  
++++  
  
Freddie Bristow scanned quickly around Sandrine's bar, soon finding the object of his lust: a certain hotheaded Chief Engineer he found totally irresistible. A smile overtaking his face, he headed in her direction.  
  
"Hey, B'Elanna."  
  
"Bristow," came her curt reply. She didn't even look at him.  
  
He chuckled. "B'Elanna, you can call me Freddie."  
  
"I'd really rather not." Not even a glance. Not even in his general direction.  
  
He laughed again. "What 'cha up to?"  
  
She looked appreciatively at Tom, who was lining up a shot at the pool table nearby, giving her a nice view of his backside. "Watchin' Tom play pool."  
  
He attempted not to notice where her eyes were trained, opting to continue trying to engage her in conversation.  
  
"So, B'Elanna."  
  
But she had stopped listening.  
  
++++  
  
However, Tom was listening. Granted, it was hard to play pool and eavesdrop at the same time, but he managed. He also noticed that B'Elanna was noticing him. Or, more spefically, his rear-end. Not that our blue- eyed pilot minded. Had she been the one playing pool, he would have been checking her out, too.  
  
However, Freddie's incessant hitting on B'Elanna was starting to annoy Tom. Couldn't that guy take a hint? Even though Tom and B'Elanna weren't officially a couple yet, it was common knowledge they had the hots for one another.  
  
Couldn't Bristow back off? And on the night Tom was going to make his move.  
  
He was planning a little invitation to the Mess Hall, which would be deserted his time of night. Maybe some wine, and a little music. And if the evening went well: a kiss goodnight. Ok, maybe more than "a" kiss. Maybe he'd get several. Plus a warm bed for the night.  
  
But he doubted she'd go that far on the first date. That was ok, though. He was willing to settle for some making out.  
  
Anyway, Bristow was still talking. Why hadn't he shut up yet? He was asking B'Elanna to his quarters! Tom held his breath.  
  
B'Elanna was completely oblivious to the offer. She was still staring at Tom.  
  
Tom smiled inwardly when she didn't answer. Bristow continued to talk. Tom thought it was time for a little non-verbal flirting. Turning his head, he grinned crookedly at B'Elanna. She blushed and looked away.  
  
Tom looked back to the pool table. Well, didn't that beat all. Torres, half-Klingon, ass-kicking engineer, let's-take-this-outside Torres, was blushing.  
  
Hmm.  
  
++++  
  
Freddie was a little stupid, but he wasn't blind. He noticed Tom's grin and B'Elanna's blush.  
  
He had to do something. But what?  
  
He decided to give up for tonight and try again tomorrow. He needed to come up with a plan to make Paris back off. Man, thought Freddie, why was she interested in Paris anyway? He was a slimeball. A womanizer. A traitor. A murderer.  
  
"Night, B'Elanna," he said. She didn't respond. He sighed, and went to his quarters.  
  
++++  
  
However, he didn't notice Tom smile as he walked away. It was time to make his move. He quickly beat Harry for the millionth time, patted him on the shoulder, and walked over the B'Elanna.  
  
"Hi, B'Elanna," he said cheerfully.  
  
"Hi Tom." She said, not quite meeting his eyes.  
  
He engaged in small talk with her for a few minutes, and then decided to get the show on the road.  
  
"I was wondering. it's really crowded in here. Do you want to go to the Mess Hall for a nightcap?"  
  
She finally met his eyes. "I'd love to," she said breathlessly.  
  
He offered her his arm, and they left the bar together. Harry grinned at their retreating backs.  
  
++++  
  
Tom whistled as he walked toward the Bridge the next morning. Last night had gone better than expected.  
  
After reaching the Mess Hall, Tom had replicated some wine, but as soon as he had sat down on the couch next to her, she had thrown herself at him. Even though he'd slept in his own quarters, he'd gone to sleep a happy man, and his good mood hadn't evaporated.  
  
++++  
  
Freddie scowled as he made his way to Engineering from the Mess Hall. He'd heard that Ensign Gallagher had seen Paris and B'Elanna in the Mess Hall last night, doing something that was definitely NOT regulation.  
  
Needless to say, Bristow was furious.  
  
And he knew exactly what to do about it.  
  
++++  
  
"Bristow to Paris," Tom heard over his COM badge.  
  
"Paris here."  
  
"Could you come to the Shuttle Bay 1, Lieutenant? I need some help with the helm controls."  
  
"Sure, Ensign."  
  
++++  
  
When Tom entered the shuttle bay, he didn't suspect a thing. Then he saw Freddie's face.  
  
Freddie was pissed. Extremely, immensely, astoundingly, awesomely pissed.  
  
Aw geez, thought Tom. What now?  
  
"You dirty, rotten, stupid, annoying, cocky, womanizer son of a bitch."  
  
"Gee, Freddie, tell me what you really think."  
  
"Shut your smart-ass mouth up."  
  
"What do you want, Bristow?" Tom sighed.  
  
"One thing: B'Elanna."  
  
"Oh, too bad. She likes me and I like her."  
  
"Not anymore," sneered the angry Ensign. And Freddie swung a fist in Tom's directions. Only the quick reflexes Tom had acquired during his time at the Penal Colony saved him from a broken nose.  
  
"Damn, Bristow! I don't want to fight you!" Tom backed away. Freddie advanced.  
  
"Too bad." He swung again. But Tom ducked.  
  
"Bristow!" He warned. But it was too late. Bristow had swung again. Tom blocked it and finally punched him back. Hard, on the jaw. Bristow shook it off and came at him again. He swung on last time. Tom dodged it and moved behind Freddie, who slumped to the floor when Tom hit him on the back of the neck.  
  
Tom, breathing heavily, tapped his COM badge. "Paris to Sickbay and the Bridge."  
  
++++  
  
Freddie never hit on B'Elanna again. Spending a few weeks in the Brig and cleaning plasma manifolds for another few seemed to dampen his spirits. Meanwhile. . .  
  
++++  
  
Tom smiled at B'Elanna. This time, instead of blushing, she smiled back and laid her head on his shoulder, squeezing his hand tighter. They both smiled at the Captain. She smiled back. Making their relationship public felt really good.  
  
Later that night, they smiled again when Tom keyed in the access code to his quarters and stood aside to let her enter first. It was a night filled with memories that would last a lifetime.  
  
++++  
  
Hee hee hee. That was fun to write. I don't know about you, bit I love that ending. Why don't you tell me what you think? 


End file.
